I Found Someone Else
by daltonacademywarbler
Summary: Badboy!Blaine. Blaine broke up with Kurt, then Kurt found someone else. also, Kurt had a crush on his English teacher, but that teacher had a crush on Santana


**Title : Someone Like You**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Glee. Glee belongs to Ryan Murphy.**

**The Broke Up**

Kurt sitting on the floor. He and Blaine just broke up like, a couple hours ago and he still feeling the pain. The pain he was under. The pain that made him wants to take his own life. Kurt still didn't understand why Blaine broke up with him. He just said, "We cant do this anymore" and then go away.

Kurt sitting in his bathroom floor. Crying, like an hour. He stop crying and check his phone, the wallpaper, it was Blaine. Kurt threw his phone to the wall until the phone is broken. He regreting doing that because that's the only thing that keeps him from remembering Blaine. He really regreting it. Does Blaine feels the same right now? Feeling the same pain as Kurt?

"FUCK YOU BLAINE! YOU ARE A STUPID BASTARD!" Kurt yell as he feel someone running through his room.

"Kurt? You okay?" Kurt hear Finn voice. _I'm not okay!_

Finn keep looking for Kurt until he found Kurt in the bathroom. Looking like crap. Finn hurry get the phone to call Burt.

"Burt, it's Kurt. Can you come home now. I heard him yelling and cursing, and he's on the bathroom floor now, looking like crap. I'm gonna trying to confort him." Finn speak to Burt as he watch Kurt with really worried eyes and then hung up the phone.

"Kurt? Will you tell me what happen? I'm not gonna force you to tell me, but I just want you to know that, no matter what happen, you can always count on me, and so does the Glee Club." Finn say as he hugged Kurt. Kurt hugged him back. He really needed that now.

"It's Blaine, Finn. He broke up with me with saying, "We cant do this anymore,". He's such a jerk." Kurt say as he keep crying. Finn shushing Kurt. He's going to make Blaine paying for everything that he did to his brother. That would be easy cause Blaine still in McKinley.

_The next day.._

Finn, Puck, Mike, Artie, and Sam going to beat Blaine ass. They really angry after what Finn tell 'em and they agreed to beat Blaine ass. They looking at football practise and they see Blaine is talking with Azimio and Karofsky, not like usual, they're planning something to hurt Kurt and they would do anything just to make sure Kurt is okay.

"Hey, Blaine! We need to talk to you!" Sam yelled when the practise is done. Blaine's walking to them as he chewing a gum. If Coach Beiste knew about that, he will be punished. But, they didn't focusing on that one. They will be focusing on how to make Blaine paying after what he had done to Kurt.

"What is it? Just make sure it's fast, I got something's to do and it's more important than talk to a girls like you all." He said. They all knew Blaine is a badboy, but now he's different, he's really harsh. Finn started taking Blaine's collar and then push him into the locker. All the boys were gasp.

"What did you do to my brother? You hurt him! And now, you gonna pay for it!" Finn yelled to Blaine as Puck and Sam pull him back when Finn wants to throw a punch to Blaine. They didn't want any trouble. Especially going to Juvie. They need to hurry before Coach Beiste coming, or else, it's going worse.

"I'm just broke up with him! Nothing more or less!" Blaine start yelling as he fixed his collar. Finn still angry.

"Yeah! You broke up with him, after the night when you fucked him! You just wanted to get into his pants!" Finn yelling again. This time, Puck was the one who wanna punch Blaine in the face because he knows that Blaine only be with Kurt just because wanted get in his pants. Puck a badass, but he didn't date girls when they sex.

Puck punched him in the face. The blood came out from the nose. Blaine was losing balance. He droped on the floor. That time, Coach Beiste was open the door, so the door hit Blaine's head. He was faint.

Principal Figgins called the boys to his office. The boys sitting patiet.

"So, you boys wanna tell me what happened?" ask Mr. Shue. They know they can say everything while Mr. Shue in there because Mr. Shue is like their father. He's so kind.

"Blaine broke up with Kurt after they did _that_. And then, Kurt was really hurt. We just want to teach Blaine for not messing with us or Kurt. We just wanted the best for Kurt. We cannot see Kurt getting hurt." Finn started. The other nodded.

After a few argument, they free from everything.

"Guys, can I talk to you in my office?" Mr. Shue said when they out of the office of headmaster. They nodded and followed Mr. Shue.

"So, I've been thinking about what you guys did, as a teacher, I think that's childish and stupid thing.." Mr. Shue said. They just sat with they face buried in shame.

"But as a man, I think that's a great job. You guys protecting your family." Mr. Shue said with a wide smile in his face. They were glad about that. They hugged Mr. Shue.

**So guys, maybe the chapter 2 in on Tuesday or Wednesday. Cause I got an exam, I secretly open my computer. :) ... so, this is my first fanfic. If you wanted to know me : add my facebook .. : Cacha Criss Everett my twitter : cachaDEC**

**What happen with Kurt next? Does Blaine really make a plan to bully Kurt? Why did he broke up with Kurt? Will Kurt find someone else?**

**-Cacha .. dont forget to Review**


End file.
